The present invention relates to a stirrup leather bar for a horse saddle arranged to receive a stirrup leather carrying a stirrup.
It is known that stirrup leather bars of a horse saddle function to carry the stirrup leathers and must enable the rider to suitably adjust his longitudinal position on the saddle to achieve equilibrium and a correct positioning.
Unfortunately, conventional stirrup leather bars afford the rider only a single possible position so that some riders encounter difficulties in finding their correct position on the saddle.